Wonder Woman (Diana Prince)
The truth, though, was that Hippolyta had had an affair with Zeus, and Diana's real parentage was hidden in order to protect the Queen and her daughter from the wrath of Zeus' notoriously jealous wife Hera. As such, Diana's power was inherited through her divine blood. Blood Zeus had gone missing, and his wife Hera, in her jealousy, had discovered that yet another child had been conceived by her husband's dalliances with mortal women. The mortal woman in question was Zola, a woman living alone in the country, who was utterly surprised when Hera sent creatures to attack and kill her. Fortunately, she was rescued thanks to the efforts of Hermes, who sent her to request help from Wonder Woman. For safety's sake, Diana took Zola and Hermes to the island of Themyscira, home of the Amazons to beg protection from her mother, who warned that protecting one of Zeus' bastards from Hera would be no simple task. Before long, Hera sent her daughter Strife to do her will. Diana managed to prevent her from manipulating the Amazons into killing each other, but, she was surprised to learn that she and Strife were sisters - a revelation brought to light by the power of the Lasso of Truth. Under duress, Hippolyta revealed the truth that she had not fashioned a daughter from clay. In fact, she had been seduced by Zeus after being impressed by his warrior skills. The realization of her mother's lie angered Diana and she decided to divorce herself from the Amazons - who had already begun to turn on her for bringing Hera's wrath down on them. She renounced the name Diana, and swore never to return to the island again. Unfortunately, not long after Diana left, Hera came for her vengeance, and though she could not bring herself to kill Hippolyta, she could not forgive them either. Feeling regret at giving up the only real family she had, Wonder Woman returned to Themyscira to find the Amazons absent, and her mother turned to stone. Afraid to leave Zola and Hermes alone to confront Hera directly, Wonder Woman waited in turmoil until she encountered Lennox, a man who claimed to be another of Zeus' bastard children, and in fact, her older half-brother. The two split up, keeping Hermes and Zola as their companions while confronting two of the Gods of Olympus, Poseidon and Hades. With Zeus - their brother - gone, the throne of Olympus was free. Each brother had been given dominion over the Heavens, the Sea, and Hell, and now, it was their chance to have more. Manoeuvring for her safety and for Zola's, Diana suggested that Hera had claimed it for herself, setting their attention on her. Instead, Diana proposed that the two brothers share Heaven with one ruling during the day, and the other at night, sharing a queen as well. Hera angrily interceded, which was what Diana had planned and using Hermes' staff, she transported herself to Mount Olympus to face Hera alone. She warned that she would make Hera regret what she had done to her mother before returning to earth. Unfortunately, by the time she had returned, Hades had kidnapped Zola with the warning that Diana would need to make good on her bargain or Zola and her child would die. Guts Preparing to get Zola back from Hades, Wonder Woman and her male companions sought out Eros in Italy. She hoped that he could lead them to Hephaestus, who might have been able to arm them appropriately for battle with the ruler of Hell. He lead them to , where the blacksmith agreed to arm them. As retribution for his aid, though, Hades sent a monster to kill them all, which had to be dispatched by Diana. Afterwards, Hephaestus armed Diana with new weapons, insisting that she take Eros' guns of love with her to Hell. Upon arriving, Diana and Hermes found themselves under attack by Hades' minions. Though they fought them off, they were surprised to find that time for Zola had passed much more quickly than for them. Her pregnancy was nearly at the end of its term. When they attempted to leave with her, Hades appeared, warning that one of them must stay behind - and if Diana was unprepared to deliver Hera for his wife - as promised - she would do. However, upon seeing them, he instead agreed to let them all go in exchange for Eros' pistols. It was a ploy, however, because when Diana's back was turned, he fired them at her, and she fell under love's spell to him. Despite their displeasure at Diana's capture, Hephaestus is able to bring Lennox and Eros to Hades with him as guests to the wedding, without the aid of Hermes' staff. As the wedding drew nearer, Hades grew annoyed that few of his relatives had agreed to come. Diana's friends were the only attendees, aside from Strife, who merely wanted to cause her namesake emotion. Before the wedding ceremony took place, Hades insisted that Diana should prove her love by wearing his ring. Unfortunately, that ring happened to be a noose fashioned with the Lasso of Truth, and if Diana did not truly love him, he would kill her. Though Diana was able to admit honestly that she did love Hades, she escaped her bonds anyway, explaining that she could still love him and refuse his proposal. Angrily, Hades sent all of the forces of Hell to kill her, but she and her friends were rescued by Strife. Confronted by her fiancé again, Diana explained that she had not lied. Wonder Woman has the capacity to love everyone - a concept that could never be understood by one incapable of love, such as he. The realization that he was loved unconditionally disgusted Hades so much that he sent them all away. Before leaving, Hephaestus gifted Hades with a mirror, and shot him with Eros' pistols, allowing, at least, for Hades to love himself. With Zola's pregnancy reaching full term, she insisted on seeing her own doctor in Michigan. While there, they were all attacked by Artemis and Apollo. Unprepared, Diana and her companions were defeated, and Zola was taken to Mount Olympus to be delivered to Hera in exchange for the throne. Apparently, Hera was willing to give up her throne for the sake of revenge. However, she had expected Zeus to return as soon as his rule was threatened. Not so. When Apollo sat on the throne, he was crowned ruler, and when he learned of Hera's deceit, he exiled her from Olympus. With Wonder Woman arrived in pursuit, Strife warned of the prophecy Apollo and Artemis feared: a child of Zeus would kill a god to take the throne. That child could be Diana or Zola's child. Sending Zola back with Hermes to have her baby in peace, Diana warned that if they were not left alone, she would fulfill the prophecy herself. Unfortunately, upon her return to Michigan, Diana found that Hermes had betrayed them, and once Zola gave birth to her son, he whisked the child away, and gave it to Demeter. Diana swore to get the boy back and bring Hermes to justice. Iron Recruiting a newly mortal, but still very bitter Hera into her group of companions, Wonder Woman retreated to London. Lennox revealed that there had been seven bastard children of Zeus. He and Diana were two, two others had been killed, and three remained. He suggested that for information on where the baby had been taken, Diana should contact their sister Siracca in Libya. Her encounter with Siracca did not begin well, but after Wonder Woman appealed to her sense of family, she suggested that Diana seek out their brother Milan in New York City. Meanwhile, the New God Orion had learned that a great danger was to be found on Earth in the form of the child of a god. He sought out his old friend Milan for help. Nearby, Diana and Lennox decided to seek Milan for themselves, leaving Zola and Hera to bicker with one another in the meantime. They found him in the old subway system with Orion. Though their encounter began violently, Lennox managed to explain that they had accounted for six of the seven children of Zeus. Orion believed that one of those seven is the child that he had been sent to kill. Lennox and Diana believed that he was referring to Zola's kidnapped son, and so they convinced Milan to search through the ether until he located the boy in the arms of Demeter. When they all returned to Manhattan to find Zola and Hera in a bar with War, Diana managed to convince her uncle to lead her to Demeter's domain. Hermes attacked Wonder Woman there, refusing to simply give up the child, but during their battle, War took the direct approach, and simply ripped the baby from Demeter's womb and disappeared. Unable to simply let a grave wound such as that go unattended, Diana saw to Demeter first, and the goddess warned that War could not be trusted. Worriedly, Diana and Orion returned to Manhattan to find that War had in fact returned the baby to Zola. At last, the baby and his mother were reunited - and Orion would not have to look any further for the child he needed to kill. War With the boy safe, Zola decides to name him Zeke. Diana shares a drink with War, who congratulates her in uniting a dysfunctional family and converting it into a strong band of allies. Unfortunately, Orion begins hitting on her, so Wonder Woman punches him in the face and threatens to rip his testicles off. Frustrated, Orion leaves. Suddenly, Zola and the others are attacked by Artemis, who was sent by Apollo to kill Zeke, Zola's son. While Zola and the others escape with Zeke, Wonder Woman takes on Artemis by herself. Diana defeats Artemis and goes to protect Zola and the others, while Ares takes the defeated Artemis back to Apollo. However, the First Born and Cassandra, two of Zeus' illegitimate children, attack Zola. Wonder Woman, Lennox and Orion work together to fight the First Born, but he proves to be stronger than they had anticipated. Orion's Astro Harness incapacitates Cassandra and Orion opens a Boom Tube so that Wonder Woman and her allies can escape. The First Born attempts to pry the Boom Tube open, so Lennox sacrifices himself so that the others can escape safely. Wonder Woman and her allies arrive at the other side of the Boom Tube and are greeted by Highfather, who explains that they are on New Genesis. As her injuries heal, Wonder Woman and her friends spend some time on New Genesis. Wonder Woman speaks to Highfather, who agrees to let her return to Earth. As soon as Wonder Woman and her friends return to Earth, Orion decides to go with them. Arriving to London, they realize the First Born has wrecked the entire city and killed Lennox. The First Born summons an army of hyena men to kill the intruders but Ares arrives to help Wonder Woman in the fight. Wonder Woman engages the First Born, but he quickly gains the advantage and attempts to kill Zeke. However, War challenges the First Born to a fight while Wonder Woman recovers. Then, Wonder Woman grabs a spear and impales both Ares and the First Born. As he dies, Ares congratulates Wonder Woman for being a great warrior. Wonder Woman spares the First Born's life and goes with Hades to take Ares' body to the River Styx. As Wonder Woman returns to her apartment, Hermes brings her to Olympus, where the gods declare her the new Goddess of War. Diana asks Apollo to restore Hera's godhood, but Apollo refuses. Diana returns to London and Apollo tells her that she will not be able to ignore her responsibilities as Goddess of War for long. Diana is still angry at Hermes for his betrayal and asks him to leave, and Hermes accepts, but not before saying that just like she forgave Hera, perhaps in the future, she will forgive him. Later, Diana, Zola and Hera have lunch while they are watched by Hermes. Orion, believing Hermes has bad intentions, attacks him but Diana stops the confrontation, at the same time Strife appears. Back at the apartment, Strife gives War's helmet to Diana, even though Diana still feels uncomfortable at becoming the new Goddess of War. In that moment, Siraca enters the apartment and tells Diana that Milan has been captured by Cassandra. Wonder Woman asks Hermes to take her to Chernobyl and he accepts to help. Arriving at Chernobyl, Wonder Woman, Orion, Siracca and Hermes engage Cassandra's forces to save Milan. Cassandra threatens to kill Milan if Wonder Woman does not reveal the First Born's location. Wonder Woman tells her the First Born is in Olympus, but as she leaves, Cassandra straps a bomb to Milan's chest. To contain the explosion, Orion takes Milan through a boom tube. Returning to her apartment, Wonder Woman discovers Zola and Zeke have left, as Zola feels guilty that people are risking their lives to protect them. Wonder Woman and Hermes briefly return to Themyscira so that Diana can pay her respects to her petrified mother. When they get back to her apartment, they find Hera crying and mourning the days when she used to be a goddess. As Diana comforts Hera, she realizes she will need help in finding Zola and Zeke. Wonder Woman goes to the Taiga, Siberia, where asks Artemis for her help. Artemis agrees, on the condition Diana and her have a rematch. Wonder Woman, knowing they are in Artemis' realm, throws the fight. With Artemis' help, Wonder Woman tracks Zola down to a subway station, where they find a lock of fox fur. Realizing Zola is with Dionysius, they go to Providence, where is Dionysius is currently located. They find Dionysius captured by Cassandra's minion, the Minotaur. As soon as Cassandra's forces are about to depart to Olympus, Wonder Woman ambushes them and hangs onto their plane. When the jet arrives to Olympus, the mountain is hit by a massive explosion. Wonder Woman manages to stabilize the plane when it is hit by the shockwave. Hermes and Artemis also arrive at Olympus and Artemis realizes Apollo is dead. Amongst the ruins of the tower, the First Born claims the throne of Olympus. Wonder Woman confronts the First Born, but he gains the upper hand. However, Hera arrives at Olympus, having regained her Olympian powers. Revealing Apollo restored her powers before dying. Hera teleports Wonder Woman and her allies to Paradise Island. There, Wonder Woman finds Zola safe. Hera has also restored the Amazons back to life. Wonder Woman chooses to lead them to battle as the new God of War. Personality Wonder Woman is a brave and righteous heroine known for her sense of duty and responsibility. Since birth, Diana has been training to be the representative of the Amazons ideals of strength and love in the human world. Diana is a person who would prefer to solve things peacefully, but as a warrior, she is also willing to fight for her beliefs and principles. As a testament of her benevolence, Diana also wants to see the good in people and always wants to help the defenseless and protect the weak. Wonder Woman is also known for her unconditional love for every living thing in the world. When Hades, God of the Underworld, forced Wonder Woman to marry him, she escaped and Hades accused her of faking her love towards him. Using the Lasso of Truth, Wonder Woman confirmed that she did not lie. She loved him, just like she loved everyone. Despite these virtues, Diana is also conflicted by her origins as child of Zeus. When she discovered the news of her births, Diana was angry at her mother for lying to her. Over time, however, she realized that her mother only wanted to protect her from Hera's wrath. When she realized the Amazons had been wiped out, she was devastated but her friends allowed her to overcome her grief and move on with her life. Wonder Woman also sees Superman as a kindred spirit, as they are both immortals with unlimited powers. After a few adventures together, she and Superman eventually start a relationship, both as superheroes and in their secret identities. | Powers = : Being a demigoddess, Diana has several superhuman powers * : Granted by the goddess Demeter, Wonder Woman is as strong as Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Shazam, and is able to physically outmatch other beings such as Supergirl effortlessly. * : Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. Her resistance to injury is not quite as great as any of the above mentioned metahumans. However, due to her vast threshold for pain and her amazon ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as Superman and Captain Marvel. She has considerable resistance to human weaponry, though this is not absolute; Bullets can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. * : Wonder Woman is capable of self-propelled flight by gliding on air currents. * : She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. According to Flash, she can easily keep up with him if he is at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed). * : Wonder Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Batman noted that her reflexes are superior to that of Superman. * : Wonder Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. * : Wonder Woman can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as a Doomsday clone. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. * : In the rare event of suffering a serious injury, Diana can heal from mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. * : Wonder Woman is immune to natural death. | Abilities = * : Trained by Ares, the God of War, Diana is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. * : Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She is among the smartest and wisest members of the Justice League, along with the Martian Manhunter and Batman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Lasso of Truth * Bracelets of Submission: Two magic bracelets that can deflect projectile attacks. Also, Wonder Woman can remove them to gain a significant power boost. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Wonder Woman was created in 1941 by Dr. William Moulton Marsden with Harry G. Peter, first appearing in . In 2011, DC relaunched its line of comics and rebooted their universe's timeline. The character was heavily revamped by Brian Azzarello and Cliff Chiang for . This is the version of the character that began with their run. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kal-El's Love Interests Category:Wonder Woman Category:Gods Category:Gods of Olympus